The Return of an Ally or a Foe
by THE DARK HOUND
Summary: when Tigress gets a letter from someone who she thought was dead and if that wasn't enoughchina's worst nightmare rises from the dead will Po need help, will Tigress have to make an impossible choice? DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KFP AND ONE OF THE OCS BUT OTHER THEN THAT I OWN EVERYTHING SOME PAIRINGS WILL INCLUDE TixPoxOC love triangle OCxOC
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER** 1 A TEMPING OFFER**

**its been a few months since that huge fight between Po and Feng every thing was back to normal or so they thought. **

about a day ago Tigress got a letter from someone she thought was dead, what she read shocked her to her very core the letter read.

**DEAR TIGRESS **

I'm sorry if I had a chance to redo all the wrong I've done to you I would take it and Tigress I would like to speak to you in person there are matter that I wish to discuss with you and again I am so sorry for what I've done to you until we meet again enjoy.

**you think your meant to be a warrior of stone with nothing but ruby chorusing through your vain but all I see when I look into your beautiful amber eyes is a amazing figure of diamond strong yet fragile to the touch and your smile it so beautiful the sun can not compete with it brightness and you have not just a piece of ice in the shape of a heart but you have a warm beating heart just as mine beats only for you.**

That letter brought tears to her eyes just then Viper quietly came up behind her cause she wanted to see what she was reading when she read it she just burst. "what whose that from?" Tigress quickly whirled around to see Viper with a confused face.

"are you getting letters from a secret admirer?" Tigress sighed and said. "promise me that you wont tell anyone especially Shifu." Viper nodded. "OK I'm going to meet someone they wanted to speak to me about something and I owe them that much."

"why do you owe them anything?" Tigress sighed before saying. "because I toke from them something that can never be replaced, I toke his heart I played with it like a toy and broke it in the process and hes not a heartless monster hes kind and to me would be perfect for any girl just not me."

_**in the secret Tiger village: **_we see the Tigers going about their everyday routine but we see a white female Tiger in an alley talking to a Panther. "so do we have a deal?" the panther said "so all I have to do is go to the jade palace and escort this Tiger to your village, sound easy enough so how come you cant do it?" the female said placing a paw on her hip.

"because if I go I'll get thrown into Chor-Gom." "ooh someones a been bad boy, I like bad boys." she said pushing herself onto the Panther. "its a deal but double the price." the Panther just scoffed and said. "fine but at least tell me your name."

the Tiger whispered her name into his ear. "my name is Eclipse." she said before kissing him on the cheek and walking away. "you are a beauty indeed perhaps if everything goes as planed i just might get the purrfect girl." the Panther said walking back to his village.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 A SECOND CHANCE FOR ME**

_**Some where on the edge on china: **_"ugggh wha, where am I?" Tai-Lung said to himself while looking around he found himself inside a house then he looked at his body he was covered from head to toe in bandages. "uggh note to self never mess with a big fat panda."

then he got out of the bed he was laying in and a figure walked in it was another snow lepoard a female and a pretty one at that. "wow your awake when we found you we were sure you were dead but our brother felt the faintest pulse."

Tai-Lung looked at her confused and said. "our brother wait who are you?" Tai-Lung asked tilting his head. "I'm your sister Ja-lea." then Tai-Lung's eyes widen. "sister!?" he said in a loud tone Ja-lea nodded her head with tears in her eyes.

Then another snow lepoard walked in a male who was a bit larger and older then Tai-Lung. "whats all the yelling about Ja-Lea?" the large snow lepoard asked. "Bao the gods have answered our prayers our brother is awake." Ja-Lea replied her eyes never leaving Tai-Lung.

Then Bao turned his head towards Tai-Lung and smiled before saying. "welcome back brother." all the while Tai-Lung's head was filled with so many unanswered questions. "where are we?" Tai-Lung asked . "on the edge of china." Ja-Lea answered. "how far are we from the valley of peace?"

"about 10 days, why?" Bao replied. "I need to go back there to apologize to someone, someone who thinks I'm dead." the other two lepoards looked at each other before Bao asked Ja-Lea. "well what do you think wanna go to the valley of peace?"

Ja-Lea smiled and nodded before saying. "yeah it would be fun besides its really boring here nothing happens." Bao then turned back to Tai-Lung and said. "well I guess we're going to the valley of peace Tai-Lung." then the three snow lepoards packed for their long journey to the valley of peace.

_**About 10 days later: **_the three snow lepoards arieved a the Jade Palace. "we're here." Tai-Lung said about to knock on the doors to the palace **knock knock**. Po answered the door and was shocked to his very core when he saw that Tai-Lung was standing right infront of him.

"guys come here!" Po called behind him. "nononononono argggh damn it panda I just wanted to apologize." then Shifu and the Five came up behind Po and were just as shocked as Po was. "your alive how?!" Po asked.

"that is beyond me panda but I came to apologize for my actions they were unacceptable and uncalled for and I hope that you all might accept my apology." Tai-Lung finished with his head down in shame while Ja-Lea put a comferting paw on her brother's shoulder.

Then Shifu stepped forward Tai-Lung, Bao and Ja-Lea bowed in respect. "I'm sorry father please forgive me." Tai-Lung begged after what seemed like forever a small smile graced Shifu with its presince. "I forgive you my son.

"_My son?! thats bullshit he'll call Tai-Lung his son but call me his student?! I wish Feng was here right now." _Tigress thought to herself while a snarl formed deep in her throught. "so you'll call him your son but you only call me your student that is bullshit now I wish Feng was here!" Tigress yelled before storming off.

"_ohno this is not good now she wants Feng to be back." Po said with his eyes wide. "whos Feng?" Tai-Lung asked. "its a long story." Shifu said._

**AND THATS IT FOR CHAPTER 2 BYYYYYEEEE**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 A LONG STORY AND AN OLD FRIEND**

"and thats who Feng is." Shifu finished then there was a knock at the large doors to the Palace. "now who is it?!" Tigress said annoyed she open it and saw a white female Tiger. "are you Tigress?" she said coldly. "yes I'm Tigress who are you?" then the white Tiger smirked and asked.

"may I come in?" she asked before walking in anyway. "the reson I'm here is because I was payed to escort you to a village." she said looking around before turning back to Tigress and asking. "do you know of a Panther named...Blade?"

when she said that everyones eyes widen and Shifu yelled. "get her out of here now!" Tigress yelled. "stop thats enough, I'm going with her." they all looked at her with a _what?!_ look on they're faces then Tai-Lung asked. "why do you wanna go with her?"

"because I owe him that much." Tigress said with a determened look on her face then another figure came up behind the white Tiger. "hello sister." the figure said before removing the hood to its cloak. "sister?" Tigress said confused then she saw that its was a young female panther that resembled Feng only as a female.

"a long time ago you broke my brother's heart remember?" she said glaring at the shocked Tigress. "okay the two of you really need to back off." Po said while pointing at the two felines. "one way or another." the white tiger started while taking out her sword. "Tigress is coming with us." the panther finished.

"stop this sister." another figure called from behind the female panther then the figure stepped into the light showing Silver. "were running out of time we need the Tiger." "ok thats it why do you need me?!" Tigress yelled. "because only you can cure him." Silver said with a solem look on his face.

"whos _him_?" Tai-Lung asked about to attack along with his brother and sister. "Tigress knows." Tigress looked confused for a second before saying. "Feng?" Tigress asked with a sad look on her face Silver just nodded before Blade came in with another panther. "where are we?" the panther asked with his back to everyone.

"turn around brother." Blade told the panther cause him to turn revealing that the panther was Feng. "get out!" Po yelled while Feng eyed him before asking. "whos the panda?" then everyones eyes widen. "wait you don't remember me?" Po asked eyes still as wide as dinner plates.

"no...should I?" Feng asked in confusion. "d-do you remember me?" Tigress asked Feng shoke his head 'no'. "we need your help to get our brother back Tigress." Tigress thought about it for a second before saying. "wait one min if Feng can't remember me then who wrote me the letter?"

"I did we needed you in order to get you back we needed to earn back your trust." Blade answered. "but how is he alive he should be dead." Shifu argued. "and you would know wouldn't you after all it was you that ended his life Shifu!"

Blade said slowly moving closer to Shifu. "step away panther if you wish to keep your life." Tai-Lung growled while stepping in front of Shifu as the others did the same. "will you guys stop this bullshit why are you all acting like newborn cubs?!" Feng asked angry.

"he didn't lose everything." Mantis said. "shut up bug!" Feng yelled at him. "all of you acting like children makes me sick I may have lost my memory but I do know that were in the Jade Palace and that China's heros are being as stupid as they could possably be!"

The Five, Po and Tai-Lung had their heads down in shame. "for real right again!?" Mantis yelled. "now can you just get me my memory back so I can leave." Feng said pinching the bridge of his nose with his eyes closed.

"well welcome back Feng." Po said with open arms acting as if the pass 30 mins never happened. "thank you now I'm going to get something to eat." then Feng walked out the large doors pass Blade who handed him 50 yaun.

_**In the village: **_Feng walked around for awhile looking for something to eat then he came upon the one place that might be able to sooth his hunger it was Mr. Ping's noodle shop when he walked in everyone was glaring at him and saying awful things about him.

"hello I was wondering if I could get something to eat." Feng said leaning over the counter. "oh yes how may I help yo-" Mr. Ping cut himself off before saying. "OUT OUT YOU MAY NOT EAT HERE NOT AFTER YOU TRIED TO KILL MY SON OUT!"

Mr. Ping yelled while swinging a cleaver in Feng's face so Feng turned and walked back to the Palace. _**With the others: **_"well this is awkward." Monkey said while they were sitting at the table in the kitchen. "soooo how have you guys been?" Po asked.

Trying to start a conversation. "oh fine if you count hiding from every guard you see _fine._" Silver answered. "oh right." Po said rubbing the back of his neck. "yeah 'oh' we've had to hide because of you Dragon Warrior so while we have been working to keep alive you have been living a life of luxury."

"gods do you ever stop whining?!" Tai-Lung growled. "whining my ass what about you throwing a tantrum over a golden piece of paper." Silver resorted. "that's it!" Tai-Lung yelled while lunging towards Silver.

**AH AH AHHH YOU DON'T GET TO MUCH IN ONE CHAPTER, CHAPTER 4 SHOULD BE UP TOMORROW IF NOT SOMETIME MONDAY AND SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED MY BRAIN JUST FARTED ON THIS CHAPTER BUT UNTIL CH. 4 STAY DARK :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 THINGS GET EVEN WORST**

"STOP!" Shifu demanded while Tai-Lung was on top of Silver choking him, "Tai-Lung stop!" Ja-Lea yelled shocked that Tai-Lung's temper got so out of hand **(or paw I dunno) **Tai-Lung still didn't let Silver go then there was a knock on the doors of the Palace, "I'll get it." Po yelled rushing to the door, when he opened it he saw the last person he ever thought would ever come here at a time like this it was Peng.

"h-hi little buddy how ya been?" Po asked nervously, "fine and before you break down blubering like a newborn cub I already knew that you almost killed my uncle and that he's in there right now." Po's eyes widen as he asked, "y-you already knew? For how long?" Po stammered out then Bao came to the door, "Peng?" he asked while staring at the young snow lepoard, "h-hi dad is aunty Ja-Lea in there too  
?" Peng stammered

"yes and when all this is over you are grounded till your 18." Bao said walking back to the kitchen, "well come on in pal by the way whered you get the neckless." Po said less nervous when they got to the kitchen they saw Tigress holding back Tai-Lung and Blade holding back Silver, "whiney cub." Tai-Lung spat at Silver, "spoiled brat." Silver shot back.

"hey guys stop!" Po yell getting everyones attention then Ja-Lea saw Peng standing next to Po, "hi aunty Ja-Lea." then Tigress let Tai-Lung go and they all looked at Peng who suddenlygot nervous, "aunty? So that means that thats my nephew." Ja-Lea nodded and Bao said. "you have alot of explaning to do boy both to me and your mother." Bao growled. "wait wheres mom?" Peng asked looking around the room.

"have you forgotten what time of the year it is?" Bao said as his gaze softened Peng thought for a second before remembering that one year ago today was the day that Tai-Lung was supposedly killed by the Dragon Warrior, "she's at his tombstone." then there was another knock at the door, "I'll get it!" Po yelled again before rushing to the doors again when he opened it he saw it was Feng, "is there food here panda?"

Feng asked before walking to the kitchen, "also I got a letter from a wolf he said to give it to you Panda." they were in the kitchen when Po read the letter his eyes started to water and then he started to cry then Tigres ran up to him and asked, "whats wrong Po?" Po just handed her the letter and she read it out loud.

**Dear Panda **

**I have returned to get my revenge on you and this time no one not even you will stop me **

**my cannons are already in the water this time and there much, much more then last time**

**and if I kill you that Tiger won't be able to save you or your friends nor the Masters council **

**the end is nigh Panda and I'm coming for you.**

**From your foe. Shen**

"really! First Tai-Lung then Feng and now Shen?!" Monkey yelled, "wait Shen that wanna be emporer 'laugh' that albino peacock? 'laugh' he beat you the big fat Panda?!" Tai-Lung said writing in laughter on the floor while everyone just looked at him then Feng, Silver and Blade started to join in the laughter along with Peng then Monkey and Mantis.

"guys really?" Tigress asked while watching the display of childish behavor then Bao joined in on the laughter then Crane pulled down his hat and started to chuckle then Shifu let a small grin pass his lips then for some reson Po started to laugh Viper, Tigress and Ja-Lea left the room so they wouldn't have to watch this, "so imature." Viper started, "I know I really didnt think that Bao would laugh at that so mean." Ja-Lea added.

"sometimes I wish I could snap my paws and bam they won't be stupid anymore." Tigress said grinning and earning a few giggles from Ja-Lea and Viper, "so how long have you've known Tai-Lung, Tigress?" Ja-Lea asked Tigress, "well I grew up with him so pretty much all my life and I remember that when we were younger we used to sneak out of the Palace and go to the peach tree and just lie there always telling each other that we would always have each other."

Tigress let out a small laugh while she looked down at the floor, "come to think of it, it was the only time I was really truely happy." then a single tear exsaped her eye and down her cheek. "aww Tigress how come you've never told me that?" Viper asked Tigress just shrugged her shoulders then Po, Feng, Tai-Lung and Bao walked out of the room and saw the girls talking about something.

"hey guys guess what were going to get something to drink wanna come with it going to be awesome." Po asked, "yeah I could really use a drink its been like a year since my last one." Tigress looked at them and said, "do I look like I get out much?". Then Tai-Lung asked, "suit yourself but I for one am going have some fun and anyway whats so wrong with Feng hes not half bad."

"if I go will you guys shut up?" Tigress asked annoyed then the white tigress and the female panther walked out of the kitchen then Tai-Lung tried to make a move on the two and said, "hello ladies how about you join me and my friends to get a drink, what do ya say?" Tai-Lung said raising a eyebrow, "ok there were a few things wrong with that sentence, First of all my name is Yin, Second of all my friend's name is Eclipse, and Third I would never go out with you even if we were the last people on this planet."

Yin said rather harshly, "wow denied to the highest degree." Feng said, the others just could laughing, "well were leaving see you in the village." Feng said then they left.

**SOOOOOOO HOW WAS IT PLEASE REVEIW AND ALSO SHOUTOUT TO PANDAFAN91 YOUR WORDS REALLY HELP THANKS AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 JUST. ONE. MORE. DRINK!**

**A/N OK THIS REALLY DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THE ACCUAL STORY I JUST THOUGHT THAT THIS WOULD BE REALLY FUNNY TO INCLUDE THIS AND IT WAS GOING TO HAPPEN SOONER OR LATER **

When they got to the bar **(yeah they had bars) **Tai-Lung had already downed about 5 shots, "here try one panda." Feng said handing one to Po who was a bit hesitent at first, "um I don't know about this." Po said with a worried look on his face, "whats wrong you've never had a shot before? It the same as a normal drink it just has more of a kick to it." Tigress said, "I've never had a normal drink before, I've been sober my whole life." Po stated.

Then Tigress, Tai **(Tai-Lung's nickname) **Bao, Feng, Yin, Eclipse and Viper looked at him in disbelief then Viper handed him a drink saying, "come on Po just try it, its not that bad." Po toke it and drunk it all and said, "now this is awesome!" Po said, "another round please for me and my friends." Tai said to the barkeeper. _**After a few drinks: **_"woooo!" Po yelled while dancing with Tigress, "um I-I'm going tooooo get a-another drink I'll be right back my fluffy teddy bear hahaha" Tigress yelled over the music while walking to the bar.

"man its been a while since I've had a good drink." Tai said finishing off what was left in his cup, "your telling me, the last time I've had a _hic _drink I was 20 so its_ hic _been 10 years since my last _hic _drink." Feng replied, "uggh such boys wait wheres Tigress?" Viper asked about to take a sip of her drink then Viper heard cheering so she turned her head to see where it coming from, her jaw nearly dropped when she saw Tigress standing on top of the bar chugging down a whole bottle of vodca.

And to make it worst everyone was cheering her on, "yeah you go Ti!" Po yelled out, "yeah keep going!" Eclipse and Yin yelled, when she finished she yelled, "whos ready to catch me!" she yelled before jumping to the crowd of people below her, everyong held up their paws to catch her, she jumped and began to crowd surf, "wooo hoooo Yeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!" Tigress yelled before being put down, "who says that Master Tigress doesn't know how to have fun!?" Tigress yelled making everyone cheer louder.

"hahahahah thats it Ti you show em!" Tai yelled before passing out drunk. _**After 9 more hours: **_"aww _hic_ do we have to leave Viper? Po asked with a puppy dog face, "yes we have to get Tigress, Tai, Eclipse and Yin back to the Palace and I'm feeling a little tipsy." Po sighed in defeat and said, "okay but I _hic _don't think we'll be able to _hic_ to go to sleep." Viper looked at him confused and asked, "what do you _hic _mean?" Po just pointed at the sky and the sun was coming up, "Master _hic _Shifu is going to kill us." Viper said.

"I'll carry Tai." Bao said picking up Tai, "I'll get _hic_ Tigress." Feng said walking over to the sleeping tiger and draping her over his shoulder, "I'll get Yin and _hic _Eclipse, Viper before we leave can I have one more drink?" Po begged, the reptile sighed and nodded her head, "yes thanks Viper." Po give Viper a quick hug before rushing back in the bar and asking for a bottle of wisky, when he walked back out he saw Viper glaring at him, "hey Po we're friends right?" Feng asked, Po nodded, "good so you wouldn't mind giving me a swig of that right?" Feng said with a devious smile, Po shrugged and handed him the bottle.

"thanks Po." Feng said before taking the bottle in one paw and taking a huge swig, when he finished he handed the bottle back to Po saying, "thanks pal." Viper just gave the two a cold look before slithering back to the Palace, closely followed by the others. _**At the Palace: **_Master Shifu was waiting behind the large doors to the Palace, the doors opened to reveal a two drunk felines, four out-cold felines, a panda who could barely keep his eyes opened and a hiccuping reptile, "good _hic _morning Master _hic _Shifu." Viper said trying to bow but failed so badly.

"WHAT HAVE YOU'VE BEEN DOING?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS, YOUR PUNISHMENT...WILL BE TWO TIMES- NONONO THREE TIMES THE TRAINING, ARRRRGGGG I'M SO ANGRY AT ALL OF YOU NOW GO TO YOUR ROOMS!" Shifu yelled, you could practicly see the steam coming out of his large ears, unbeknowith to Shifu his actions were being watched by Peng, Monkey, Mantis and Crane, "hehehe I can't believe this Viper's drunk." Monkey said trying to hold back snickers.

Shifu heard Monkey's failed attempt to hold back his laugh, he turned towards the piller and did The Grand Clap, "now come out from behind that piller!" Shifu yelled, First Crane steped out from behind the piller, Then Monkey with Mantis on his shoulder, "hey we can't see no fair." Monkey said holding his arms in front of him, as so not to run into anything, "one, two, three, wheres Peng?!" Shifu yelled running over to the piller.

"hmmm I was sure I heard that boy, maybe the affects of old age are taking its toll on me." Shifu said to himself, not knowing that Peng was on the ceiling of the Palace, clinging to a support beam for dear life, _or your skills are weakening, old man. _Peng thought to himself, "well like I said to the others TO YOUR ROOMS NOW!" Shifu yelled with that both Shifu and the others went to their rooms and toke a nap.

When Peng was sure that Master Shifu was out of sight he slid down the piller closet to him, "hmmpp how is that for kung-fu Shifu." Peng said quietly towards where the red panda walked off, then the young snow lepoard yawned before walking back to his soon-to-be permenate room.

**HAHAHA I ALMOST DIED LAUGHING WHILE WRITING THIS, I HOPE YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN AND WHAT DID YOU THINK ABOUT DRUNK TIGRESS AND ALCAHOLIC PO WELL TILL NEXT TIME AND HEROES OF LEDGEND SHOULD BE UPDATED TODAY IF NOT TOMORROW AND AS ALWAYS STAY DARK :)**


End file.
